


bangers and mash

by snottygrrl



Series: white series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the third time harry sees malfoy, things begin to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bangers and mash

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #61 time  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and the diligent [](http://severkarogueova.livejournal.com/profile)[**severkarogueova**](http://severkarogueova.livejournal.com/) who keeps translating these into a foreign language I can't read. [*grins*] [another in the white series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5383).

The third time Harry sees Draco Malfoy is in a little café hidden off to one side of Diagon Alley. It's exactly four days and two hours since his last sighting and Harry's uncomfortably aware of the rather high frequency with which he's thought of Malfoy in the intervening space of time. He entirely ignores the fact that he knows virtually down to the minute how long that interval has been.

Harry assumes Malfoy must know about the café's strict policy that no patrons are to be bothered whilst inside. Ever. Because the sanctuary from reporters and other well-meaning wizards is the only reason Harry can guess as to why Malfoy would even consider entering an eating establishment with the name of _Warm Weasley Wishes_.

That iron-clad rule is the only thing that keeps Harry from storming-strolling-creeping over to demand-cajole-beg an answer as to when Malfoy's leaving the country. Instead, Harry carefully avoids looking at Malfoy, turning his focus to the plate of bangers and mash on the table in front of him. He usually enjoys the food here and is unaccountably cross at the effect Malfoy's presence is having on him. He's only been able to pick at his dinner, though he's studying it as if he's trying to divine the future in the swirls of his potatoes.

He tells himself that it's only natural to be concerned about a wizard in the UK that the Ministry has restrictions on. Harry's an Auror after all. He tries to pretend that the surreptitious glances he's casting Malfoy's way are nothing personal, just part of the job. Scoffs at the very notion that there's anything about this new version of Malfoy he finds intriguing.

However, when he inadvertently meets Malfoy's gaze a moment later and blushes to the tips of his ears when Malfoy raises a questioning eyebrow, Harry reluctantly admits that perhaps he finds Malfoy a little more fascinating than maybe he should.

~~


End file.
